


Airgead Sionnach

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-30
Updated: 2002-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Nine years ago a fateful case brought together two people to discover the truth behind a fifty year conspiracy. Events changed drastically when one of them discovered a secret that no one was ready for yet. To cover this mistake, the colonist did something that was never supposed to happen. This is the story of those actions and the reaction to them.





	Airgead Sionnach

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Airgead Sionnach

### Airgead Sionnach

#### by Lopaka Tanu

From: <>  
Subject: Airgead Sionnach part 1/? X-Files. Mulder/Billy Date: Friday, July 12, 2002 3:20 AM 

Airgead Sionnach  
Lopaka Tanu  
Fandom: X-Files  
Type: AU Slash WIP  
Archive: Yes, please tell me where. 

Coupling: Fox Mulder/Billy Miles May be others later. 

Disclaimer: I do not Own the X-files, they own me. 

Warnings: Alien Abductions, Violence, Mulder Torture, angst, Male Pregnancy, human Experimentation. 

Summary: Nine years ago a fateful case brought together two people to discover the truth behind a fifty year conspiracy. Events changed drastically when one of them discovered a secret that no one was ready for yet. To cover this mistake, the colonist did something that was never supposed to happen. This is the story of those actions and the reaction to them. 

Author's Note: I have always wondered what would have happened if Mulder had made it over that hill in the pilot episode. 

Spoilers: Like a whole lot of episodes, mainly the pilot. 

* * *

Part 1 Stop looking to the past to find a reason to live. Look around, I am sure you will find something or someone. 

Driving towards the woods outside Bellefleur Oregon, Scully and Mulder argued their plans and hypothesis of what actually happened. Mulder smiled at Scully's disbelieving look. "Do you still have the implant?" 

"Yes, but that is it, there is nothing else left after that damned fire. Why?" 

He held out his hand. "May I please have it?" 

She wondered why, but handed over the implant. Once he had it, he quickly placed it in his jacket pocket. "What is that about, Mulder, do you not trust me with the evidence?" 

"It's no that, Scully. I just have a few theories that involve this implant. When the time comes to test them, I want to be the one to do just that." 

"What do these theories have to do with those kids, Mulder?" She asked as they pulled off along side the road. 

"They all have a common link, they were all at the same party. So far, only two remain. That leads me to believe that either one is responsible, and I am willing to bet that Billy Miles is behind the death of Peggy O'Dell, may b even the others." Mulder spoke as he and Scully climbed out of the car and headed towards the woods. 

"Wait, Mulder, how can that possibly be? He is in a coma back at the hospital." Her disbelief clearly resounded as she followed him in to the woods. 

"Not if my theories are correct." Ignoring her stunned look, he continued deeper in to the forest. As they walked, the light of the sun completely disappeared from the sky, and the stars peeked through the clouds. All was silent as they neared the area of the supposed abductions. 

Vocalizing her boredom, Scully sighed. Mulder turned back to her and motioned for her to follow another path. After she nodded her affirmation, they split up in their different directions. He continued on in to the woods for a bit before stopping. The snapping of branches made him turn to come face to face with Detective Miles, holding a gun on him while Billy walked towards a large hill with a prone figure in his arms. "You knew!" Mulder accused. 

Detective Miles shifted his gun slightly but, kept it near him. "I suspected him from the start, but there was not enough evidence. Who ever is controlling him is responsible. I won't let you interfere if it might get me my boy back." 

"Whoa, hold on. I am just here to help." Mulder held up his hands as the distraught man aimed his gun at him once more. 

"That's what they all say. I won't let you take him in." Anger quickly took hold of the older man as he cocked the gun. Movement off to their right revealed a robotically moving Billy with the body of Teresa Nemman in his arms as he walked over the hill. Mulder started after them but the man reminded him of the gun. "Ah, uh Mr. Mulder. We will wait right here." 

"Drop the gun now!" Scully's angry shout distracted the man long enough to allow Mulder to follow them over the hill. "Shit!" She cursed as she and the detective tried to follow them over the hill. A strong wind and blinding light kept them back. 

Mulder walked towards the figure in regulation hospital slacks. The young man was looking up, but suddenly his face dropped and focused on the FBI agent. Billy laid Teresa on the ground and stepped towards Mulder. Mulder felt his body compelled forward, to Billy's open, expecting arms. When they touched, his knees gave out on him, and Billy knelt to take his wait. 

A bright white light exploded down on them in a cone shape. Gail force winds accompanied the light. Mulder screamed as he felt his body being lifted towards the cold light. This was all wrong, he was not supposed to be here. The strong arms tightened their grip on him, held him like an invalid. Knees and shoulders supported by Billy's arms, he felt like a damsel in distress. 

Looking up, he saw the bottom of the triangle shaped craft. Tears formed in his eyes, as he laid back against Billy's shirtless chest. What he had been searching for was about to come true. Fear welled up in him as he saw the iris opening in the bottom of the ship. The Darkness surrounded him as he and Billy were sucked inside. One last thought ran through his head before he blacked out. "Scullllyyyyy!!!" 

* * *

"Scullllyyyyy!!!" 

She heard her name called as she looked on at the scene from a Steven Spielberg movie. Her partner was being abducted. It defied all logic. Suddenly the light was gone and the ship rose a little further above the trees. In a flash, it was gone from sight, and so was everything she had on this case. 

Scully looked down in to the clearing, ignoring the grieving man beside her. A figure stirred at the bottom. Quickly she made her way down to the side of Teresa, and checked her vitals. "Are you all right? Can you hear me?" 

Teresa nodded slowly as she groggily awoke. "What's... going on?" 

"Do you think you can sit up?" When the younger woman nodded, she helped her in to a sitting position. "What was the last thing you remember before you woke here?" She fought to keep the panic out of her voice. Everything she had been led to believe had been a lie, the one man who had the answers was gone, and she was left with more questions than she started out with. 

Teresa looked around her and started to panic. She knew this place, she had seen it many times in her dreams. "We have to get out of here! They will be back soon." 

"Wait a minute, who are they?" 

"They, the ones who did this to us. We have to go, now before they come back." Teresa was on her feet and trying to run as Dana tried to process what was going on. 

"Do you mean aliens?" She had hold of the younger woman's arm as she tried to steady them both. 

"Yes!" Her cry, almost a scream, came out louder than she intended. All she cared about was getting out of there before they came back and did to her what they did to the others. "I am leaving with or without you." She started off at a fast jog with Dana at a close second. 

By the time they reached the edge of the woods she remembered the detective. "Wait, Detective Miles, we have to go back and get him." She started back in to the woods. 

Teresa grabbed her arm. "We can't, there is no time. They are coming, I can feel them! Oh god! They are here!" Her panic rose with each breath. 

"Where, I can't see them?" Looking around, she tried to find what ever the girl was talking about. 

"They are all around us. I can feel them. Back in the woods." Teresa closed her eyes and felt out with her mind. She sensed the familiar tingle back the way they came. It was getting closer. "They are coming!" Opening her eyes she stared in the area where they had left the detective. The night was washed in the flood lights of the aliens. 

A blood curdling scream made Scully's spine shiver. What ever it was, had gotten the detective. Suddenly the light pillar shot through the trees like a runner. It stopped, dead in front of them, just inside of the tree line. A figure appeared from the light and swirling winds. 

His muscular frame and face made her freeze in fear. A trimmer of recognition swept over her body. Her eyes widened when he smiled then disappeared in a flash of brilliant light. Too late, Teresa sensed the presence overhead. The light locked on to her. Caught in its trance, she could only watch as it lifted her. 

Dana looked at her watch just before the light locked on to them. 

8:45 pm. 

When she became aware of time again she was still staring at her watch. 

9:10 pm. 

A shiver of deja` vu` hit her hard. The woman beside her was shaking as well, but the light was gone. "Teresa. Teresa. It's okay, we're still here. You are alive. You are safe." 

Teresa looked in to the eyes of the Agent. Tears ran down her cheeks as she shook her head no. "We are, but they aren't. They screwed up, you were never supposed to have seen this. Your partner is gone, and he's not coming back." 

"What do you mean, what about Mulder?" Her panic started again as she held on to the crying woman. 

"He's gone, Agent Scully. They took him instead of me. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He wasn't one of us." 

"One of what, what is going on? Damn it, answer me!" 

Teresa's body seized and fell to the ground. Dana placed her cell phone in the woman's mouth to prevent her from biting her tongue as her body shook violently. By the time it was over, Teresa was catatonic. She was still in a state of oblivion when the ambulances arrived forty minutes later. 

* * *

Agent Dana Scully stood in front of the desk watching Chief Blevins and the other men in the room. "Sir, that is all that I saw two nights ago. I can't explain what it was, just that, what ever it was, killed a police detective, left Teresa Nemman in a waking coma, and abducted two other men, including Special Agent Fox Mulder." 

Blevins sighed as his cigarette smoking companion started to choke over the mention of the loss of Mulder. "Is that all, Agent Scully?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Very well, have your report ready on my desk by tomorrow. You can resume your classes..." 

"Uh sir, if I may?" Her interruption raised a few eyebrows among the room. 

"Go ahead agent." 

"I request to remain assigned to the X-files sir." 

"Your reason, Ms. Scully?" He leaned forward and clasped his hands in anticipation. 

She stood at attention under his watchful gaze. "I think Agent Mulder had the right idea about the case files, even if his motives and reasoning's were obscured. I wish to continue on in his absence." 

Blevins leaned back and confirmed with the cigarette smoking man and the other three members of the review committee. When they were through, he spoke again. "Very well, Agent Scully. You have your assignment. You will report to your new boss in the morning, Assistant Director Walter Skinner. On a personal note, I hope this does not turn out to be a mistake that ruins your career, Dana." 

She smiled at him. "I'm sure it won't." 

"Very well, if there is nothing else, this hearing is adjourned." They rose as one and filed out of the room. 

As Scully walked down the hall to the elevators a clear voice called out to her. "Oh Dana, Ms. Scully if I may have a moment with you?" She turned to face the smoker from the meeting room. 

"Yes?" She asked tilting her head an raising an eyebrow. This was the first time he had ever said a word aloud, much less to her. 

"Off the record, what did you really see out in those woods?" He took a puff from his cigarette as he watched her body language become defensive. 

"To be honest, I'm not sure. But what ever it was, it took Mulder, and I will not rest until I find him." 

He hmmphed and pursed his lips. "See that you don't," puffed his cigarette, "give up that is." With out another word he turned and started off. 

"Sir?" 

Her word made him pause mid step. 

"If I may, what is your interest in Agent Mulder?" 

"No, Agent Scully, you may not." Another puff. "Good day, Dana. Remember, I shall be watching you. Be sure that you don't make the same mistakes he did. They can be hazardous to your health." Then he was gone around the corner and out of sight. 

Dana puzzled over his words as she went down to her office. Once inside, she sat behind the desk in the large chair and stared at the walls and files papering the office. Sighing she sat back and studied the 'I want to Believe' poster. "Where are you, Fox Mulder. Better yet, who are you?" Setting to work, she turned on the computer and readied it for her report. 

* * *

In Chief Blevins' office, the Cigarette Smoking Man and the Chief were sitting facing each other over the desk. "What do you think happened?" 

He blew out his smoke as he looked at the FBI operative. "The implant. She stated in her initial report that he had it on his person before they split up. I believe they picked up the signal, thus they picked him as well." 

"How, I thought it was inactive?" 

"So did we." His tone left no room for discussion. "With Agent Mulder gone, fifty years of our work is lost. We must make sure that the others are protected, now more than ever. If the Colonist discover our actions, none of us will survive tomorrow. I leave it up to your capable hands on who we will have replace my son. Just make sure that who ever it is, will not be as fanatical. One Fox Mulder was enough." 

As he stood and left, Blevins set about his desk, accessing the computer. When he found the file he wanted he smirked and pressed the comm. button on his desk. "Sharon, get me Agent Alex Krycek on the phone. Tell him I have a new position for him, if he behaves himself." 

"Can do, sir." Came the reply as he sat back and placed his hands together in anticipation. 

* * *

In a shadowed room, twelve men sat in silence as they digested the ramifications of the recent actions of a certain missing agent. "Do you think they know?" 

CSM frowned. "No, if they did it would have been us they took, if they even let us live that long. It is simply a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Though I regret the loss of my son, it is acceptable. I still have one more that can carry on my line." 

The first elder looked at him. "We all share your sentiments over the loss of a child. However now is not the time to mourn. He was one of the first, with out his continued existence among us, the project is set back severely." 

"Then we must simply find another candidate for our research." Second Elder intoned 

CSM took a puff. "I do not believe it is that easy, gentlemen. Fox Mulder was more than one of the first, he was the first and only successful embryo implantation." 

Gasps of astonishment rang through out the room. 

"What are you saying?" WMM asked in an ominous tone. 

"The first hybrid project, we were lead to believe was a failure, actually produced one success. William Mulder tried his best to keep it hidden from us, a sort of insurance policy if we ever decided to turn on him. Unfortunately for him, the Embryo started to deteriorate, and he had to implant it in the womb of his wife Teena Mulder. I wonder what Fox would say if he learned he was conceived in a laboratory with fifty other human alien hybrids. That I, a bounty hunter, and a colonist were his only parents until his _father_ implanted him in the womb of a sterilized human female. One of our own first abductees." He smirked as he lit up another cigarette. 

"Why?" 

"Excuse me?" CSM looked at third elder. 

"Why did your DNA survive, but ours was lost? We were led to believe he was special for his unique abilities. Are his abilities why he survived and the rest didn't?" 

"On that, I can honestly tell you, no. They are a side effect of his parentage, both human and Colonist." 

"Then why does he not resemble them, like the other fifty?" First Elder's curiosity got the better of him. "If you say he is a hybrid from the first project, why has he not shown the characteristics of the Colonists or even our other hybrids?" 

"That," puff, "is something you will have to ask them. They took the good doctor who helped create and implant my son in to that woman." His sneer was clear, even in the low lights. "Purity Control indeed." 

Snorts of agreement all around. 

"I think it is time we brought in Mr. Mulder in for questioning, don't you?" 

* * *

"Hello!" Mulder called out as he searched the room for any sign of life. He had awoken strapped to a table in the buff. To his right, Billy Miles was in the same position and looking right at him. "How are you?" He tried to make it sound concerned, but sounded more like a programmed response. Billy turned his head away and looked dazedly at the ceiling. 

Fox tried to get a reaction out of Billy again but stopped when they came. Six gangly figures, solid gray, and black eyes. Their graceful movements brought three to his table and three to Billy's. When he watched a strained look come over the younger man's face, he looked down to what they were doing to him. A large mechanical arm with a needle was coming down between his legs and entering his scrotum. The cries of the young man were drowned out when a similar needle started entering him in exactly the same position. 

Too busy screaming from the pain, he failed to notice the delighted smirk of the same man who had appeared to Dana and Teresa. Beside him, stood four more grays, in their taller forms, watching on as the experiments continued. The bounty hunter looked to one of the grays and cocked his head. The gray nodded slightly, and he walked forward. When he turned to face Fox, the face of his mother smiled down on him. "Don't fight it, you will only make it hurt worse." 

"Their fucking scrambling my nuts!" 

"They are merely taking a DNA sample." 

He shook his head in pain as tears ran down the sides of his face. "It hurts, please make them stop." 

"Just a little bit more, and it will all be over. Then you can rest sweetie." She stroked the air off his face as he nuzzled her hand. 

He stopped his movements at the smell of her skin. "You aren't my mother." 

She continued to stroke his hair. "No, I am not the one who's DNA was used to create you. I merely assumed this shape in order to comfort you. If it helps I will resume my natural form." 

Mulder nodded as the Bounty Hunter resurfaced. "Why are you doing this?" 

His subtle smirk grew. "Because you are what we have been seeking, Agent Mulder. With a better understanding of your DNA, we will know how to create more hybrids." 

"Hybrids? I am not an alien!" 

"What ever makes you happy, Agent Mulder." A delighted expression crossed his face as a needle of green liquid came at Mulder's arm. "Brace yourself, this is going to hurt, a lot." It grew even more wicked at the resulting cries of anguish. 

* * *

End of part one. Part two coming soon. 

* * *

 


End file.
